


Somewhere only we know

by chichamoradaoye



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Amy doesn't go to Botswana in this, F/F, Gen, Hope and Amy start dating a little before the party, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichamoradaoye/pseuds/chichamoradaoye
Summary: In which Amy, Hope, and Molly (and Gigi) take a road trip to New York since they've all graduated.ORWhat happens when you put Hope in a car with two best friends and a crackhead.





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Hope is going to NYU and majoring in Photography, Amy isn't going to Botswana for the year and instead is going to Julliard, and Molly and Gigi are both going to Columbia.   
> -  
> Oh and I didn't edit this or even reread it so uhhhh might delete later, who knows.  
> All mistakes are by yours truly, I apologize in advance.

"Hey asshat!" Molly exclaims as she enters Hope's car. Hope simply rolls her eyes. The two definitely had a bumpy relationship but managed to patch it up when Amy started dating the taller girl. "Guess we have to be friends for the next two days, huh?" She jokes.

"More like for the next four years, Davidson. You're lucky I'm even picking you up first." Hope snarks.

"Why ARE you picking me up first anyways? Isn't Amy's house between ours?"

Hope sighs. "I wanted Amy to get a few more minutes of sleep." She mutters.

"Whipped!"

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"She's right, ya know." An unknown voice says from the back of Hope's car. It nearly makes Hope swerve into oncoming traffic.

"GIGI?!" Both girls yell in unison. Said girl only nods.

"What're you doing here?! And how'd you even get in?!" Molly screeched.

Gigi smiled before sliding into the backseat next to Molly. "I can't let my platonic soulmates leave to the city without me. And oh if Jared calls and asks where I am, tell him to check under the bed covers." She chuckles. Hope and Molly's eyes meet in the mirror with worry, but mostly curiosity.

"Do we want to know what she left him under the covers?" Hope grimaces.

"Definitely not." Molly answers. Gigi nods and gives a salute then hops back into the trunk. The pair can hear soft snores fill the car.

Hope pulls off and continues her way to Amy's house. Once there, Molly instructs her to stay in the car with Gigi until they get back. She assumes the two best friends have to do their meeting ritual, and she's correct. From the car, she can hear Molly saying:

"Who allowed YOU to be this beautiful?!"

Then Amy replying:

"No! Someone call the cops, it's illegal to look as beautiful as YOU!"

This goes on for about five minutes. Eventually, the two head towards Hope's car where Hope can finally see Amy. She has on a very 80's jean jacket with black shorts and vans on. Her iconic red neckerchief was instead tied on her head, making it easier to see the girls face.

Now Hope wasn't one for feelings or emotions, but the way Amy made her melt whenever she gave someone her million watt smile, or the way she would ramble when you asked her about a documentary she recently watched, or even the way she would fumble when someone complimented her was definitely something she could see forever and never get tired of (but she would never tell you that).

Amy handed a small box of her belongings to Molly before turning around to kiss her parents goodbye.

"I don't understand why you don't wanna take Ling-Ling." Her dad whined. Before she could say anything, Molly cut it.

"Because she's got Hope now!"

Amy's eyes widened. Her mom continued. "I'm glad you found someone you can cuddle with at night."

"Right. Cuddle." She cleared her throat. "Anyways we should start heading out. I love you guys!" The small girl says before practically sprinting to her girlfriends car. Upon entering, Gigi wakes ups and sniffs Amy before muttering "Goodnight" and falling back asleep. Amy startles a little before ultimately deciding to let it go. She leans to give her girlfriend a kiss and turns to give Molly a smile. 

"Right then, if we're ready to go the next stop will be in three hours." Hope says as she reverses out of the driveway and onto the main road. Gigi reaches up to the front and turns on the radio. When Amy gives Hope a 'What the fuck?' look she speaks up. "Gigi's going to Columbia too, I just didn't know she'd sneak into my car." Amy nods. 

"How was it saying goodbye to your mom?" She asks. 

"Pretty sure she was happy to get rid of me." Hope chuckles but hesitates. "I think I'm gonna miss her though. Like she was a pain in the ass and all, but it's something I'm so used to now that I feel like after a week without her, I'm really gonna just start calling her so she can yell at me. That probably makes zero sense, I'm sorry."

"I mean, it's like a schedule right? You get so used to doing something everyday or like weekly, that once you stop doing it, it fucks up the rest of that day." The small girl says. Hope stares at the road in awe. The girl got her like no other person she's known before could even attempt to. Not even her dad. "I get it. I mean not as major as yours, but I'm gonna miss seeing 'Ass president' everytime I parked on campus." 

That grabs Molly attention. "I sure as hell will not miss that! I mean who even thinks that's clever? It was probably Tanner and Theo. Or maybe George!" She says. 

"Actually it was Ryan and Nick. They apologized to me just after graduation." Amy cuts in. Molly's mouth forms an 'o' before she screams into her jacket. After, she grabs her earbuds and sinks into her seat leaving Amy and Hope to themselves. 

The shorter girl turns to Hope and smiles to herself. Hope notices and blushes. "What?" 

"Nothing." 

"No Amy it's not nothing if you keep staring at me like I have something on my face." She huffs. 

"Nothing new, you're just really pretty." She grins and Hope is dumbfounded by Amy's smoothness. "Like really, really pretty. Like I could keep staring at you this entire trip and I wouldn't mind." There it is. 

Hope smiles. "Yeah well, you're prettier, dork. Now stop it, you're gonna make me crash into something. I'm surprised you haven't asked me to play a cheesy road trip game yet." She then turns again to Amy and finds a shy smile. "Go on then, what is it." 

"I spy-" 

\----------------------------------------------

Three hours of 'I Spy' later

\---------------------------------------------- 

"Guys, wake up! We're at the Rocky Mountain National Park already! C'mon!" Amy smiles as she hops out the car, grabbing her phone and running to the front building. Hope smiles fondly at her girlfriends' childish antics before opening the trunk to let Gigi climb out. Molly trugs out beside Hope as they follow to where Amy is now hopping to. Hope made sure to bring her photography camera along, and slyly took a photo of Amy's gleaming face. She stuffs it back into her bag and walks up to the front desk. 

As soon as they're let it, Amy grabs Molly's hand and pulls her towards the West Side where most wild animals are. Gigi trails behind when she notices a food area. "Guys look! It's a bull moose! Like from the one in the documentary we watched Molls!" Amy exclaims. Molly suddenly perks up. 

"Right! They're one of the only species that's actually increasing in size instead of being endangered!" She gapes and turns back to the moose. "Isn't that just fascinating!"

"Very." Hope breathes out and takes her camera back out. She takes a picture of the moose so that the two can gush about it back in the car. Next, she sees a small Pika walking around with it's children, she assumes, and takes another couple shots. The sun starts to set so the glow is especially amazing hitting Amy's face. She takes another side profile of Amy before said girl runs off again with Molly to Lily Lake. 

There, the two slipped a coin into the binoculars and viewed the Rainbow Trouts hop in and out of the fast flowing river. Amy grabs another couple of cents and buys a bag of fish food. She hands Molly and Hope a bit before skipping back to the river. 

"She's a handful." A trooper says to Hope with a kind tone. 

"She is, but she's my handful." 

"She's also the only person that knew more than what I was saying, so I'm gonna guess you're a lucky one." The woman says. 

Hope takes another picture of the river. "And I wouldn't trade it for the world." 

Then from the troopers radio, Hope can hear: "Unidentified girl snuck into the ranch. Late teens- probably 18, Chestnut brown hair with blonde tips, sunglasses, and a fuzzy coat."

\-------------------------------------------

An hour of hunting for Gigi later

\-------------------------------------------

After grabbing Gigi, the four girls ran back to the car to continue the journey. Amy and Molly had been in their own conversation for the past 30 minutes debating which documentary was better: Chasing Ice or Into the Inferno (In which Hope totally thought Amy was right with 'Chasing Ice' but she would never tell a soul). 

Hope smiled once she realized the girls stopped arguing because they had both fallen asleep, leaving Hope to her own mind. All she could think about was the troopers words. She had gotten so lucky with Amy, and it was definitely worth the wait... and the throw up... and the wrong hole debacle. See, the taller girl had been crushing on Amy ever since she moved to California mid sophomore year. She always hid her feeling by being a bitch to the girl, which now she realizes was definitely not the best idea. But hey, it worked out in her favor. 

As Hope was in her thoughts, she couldn't feel Gigi slowly working her way up close to the front seat. "Hey!" She says into Hope's ear. 

"JESUS GIGI!" Hope whisper-yells. "Warn a girl first, the fuck." 

"I did, but you were too busy thinking about 'dork' over here to hear me." She replies.

"I wasn't! I was thinking about our next stop." 

Gigi falls next to Molly. "I can read your mind, Hope. I can tell it was definitely not about boring old Michigan!" 

"How'd you even know we were stopping at Michigan? You weren't told about this," 

"Mind reader." Gigi whispers as she goes back to the trunk. 

Hope sighs as she lets out a yawn. She notices Amy stirring until she's fully awake. "Hey sleepyhead." Hope smiles and hands Amy a bottle of water. "You okay?" 

"Peachy." She responds and stretches. Maybe I should take my shift now, Hopey. You're looking a lil' tired there." 

"Oh what gave it away, the bags under my eyes or the fact that you were supposed to take over four hours ago?" She jokes but pulls over. 

They cross paths and Amy gives Hope a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You could've woken me up but you didn't so whose fault is it really?" She smiles and they hop into the car again. "Sleep well, Hopey." 

"Thank you, Ames." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Seven hours of dreaming about Amy later

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hope wakes up to the sound of Molly and Amy singing 'Blank Space' by Taylor Swift. She realizes that they're close to Pictured Rocks National Lakeshore and starts to look through her pictures from yesterday. "Morning Hope." Amy and Molly say in unison which makes them burst out laughing. To Hope, this is a natural occurrence. 

"Morning guys. Wait... where's Gigi?" She asks realizing the brunette isn't in the trunk. 

"She's on the ground." Molly says and sure enough, she was crawled up like a ball behind the passenger's seat. "She said she was getting tired of all the negative aura from the trunk and decided to move up here, whatever that means." Hope nodded slowly but went back to her camera. Molly looked up and saw the photos that Hope took (which was 90% Amy) and gasped. "Hope! These are such good photos! Why haven't you started charging people to take headshots and stuff?" 

"It's not THAT good. Still definitely needs a lot a work." She says. 

"Nope! I've seen you're photos before Hopey, they're literally works of art. You don't give yourself nearly enough credit." Amy says, also looking at the photo of the river. "Can I see them when we arrive to the park?" She asks. 

Hope blushes. "Nope! You're gonna have to suffer 'til New York." 

"I can't wait that long! Please, Hopey." 

"Nope!" 

Molly rolls her eyes but realizes that they're close to the park. "Guys stop being all couplely, we're here." 

Amy rips the keys from the ignition and again hops over to the main entrance. Hope gets left to wake up Gigi which proves to not be an easy task when Gigi snuggles up to Hopes arm and mutters "You smell just like my vitamins." 

\-------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes of prying a Gigi off later

\------------------------------------------------- 

Amy skips around the hiking areas, dragging along Hope who in turn, was dragging Gigi, and ends up staring straight at Lake Superior. She smiles to herself as she feels the breeze hit her, it was definitely different from California. She takes in a breath before cradling herself under Hope's arms. Gigi had stolen Hope's camera back in the car, and used this moment to snap a couple pictures of the two standing near the edge (along with a couple of selfies). 

Molly sent a text to Jared saying they made it to Michigan and that she was safe. She missed her boyfriend, even if they had only been dating for a couple of weeks. He responded a couple seconds later with a heart emoji but also a text asking if they knew where Gigi was, which she ignored. 

Hope had been thinking about the previous year with the three girls and how it changed her life. Junior year was spent making sure she didn't get noticed by the popular crowd, that she forgot to make friends. But these, girls... became family, even if she didn't like showing it. "Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" Amy asked breaking Hope out of her trance. 

"Nothing much, just, in New York I'm gonna need a roommate if I get a dorm. That's a random person I don't really know. I was just thinking.. maybe I should move in with people I do know. Like you guys." She smiles. Amy's eyes widens. 

"You want ALL of us to move in together?" 

"Well, yeah. I mean New York rent isn't cheap and we sure as hell don't have enough money so, what if we moved in together and ya know, save money?" 

"Are you sure that the ONLY reason you wanna live with us?"

"Oh of course, Would I willingly move in with Molly and Gigi?" She joked.

"I dunno maybe you'd miss Gigi's crackhead lifestyle." Amy smiles. "But yes, we should move in."

"I second that!" Molly says out of nowhere. 

"I agree with Molly." Gigi adds. 

Amy bounces more. "YES! It'll be great! We could get a three bedroom and-" She starts but gets cut off by Hope. 

"Three?"

"Well I mean I just assumed, but I'm totally fine with four rooms if you want, I mean I'm fine with sleeping on the couch if anything-" Amy rambles on. Hope silences her with a kiss. 

"Three bedrooms it is." 

"Someone's jumped in the water!" A stranger yells. 

"GOD DAMN IT GIGI!" They say in unison. 

\------------------------------------------------------

An hour of fishing Gigi out of a lake later

\-------------------------------------------------------

The three girls (and a drenched Gigi) made it back into the car and were now passing Pennsylvania. The final stop was New Rochelle, New York. There wasn't much left, just about an hour, right on time. Molly and Amy had been looking at several three bedroom apartments near each of the colleges for the past couple of hours which only made Hope smile more. She really was moving to the city she's been dreaming of since 4th grade with her two best friends, and the love of her life. 

Amy looked over at Hope's smiling face and placed a tender kiss on her lips, making sure not to disrupt her driving. "I love you, you know that?" Hope whispers. Amy chuckles.

"I'm aware. And I love you too." She says then goes back to apartment hunting. Gigi then sends her a request to play 8-Ball which she gladly accepts. "My geometry's bad today, damn it." She sighs as she misses a shot. 

"Was your geometry ever good?" Molly laughs, causing Hope to blush. 

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

\---------------------------------------------

An hour and a half of teasing later

\----------------------------------------------

They had finally arrived at the hotel in New Rochelle where they would be staying for the next week until they could rent an apartment. Molly was in her room which she now was sharing with Gigi, and was facetiming Jared. She forced the girl to explain to Jared why she had suddenly disappeared. Amy and Hope sat on their bed watching a new documentary on Penguins that she had been wanting to watch. 

Amy perked up all of a sudden and smiled. "Show me the pictures!" She yelled. 

"I thought you forgot about that, what the hell! How do you remember this but not what you had for lunch?" 

"Selective memory, now c'mon Hopey, show me!" 

Hope huffed before plugging her memory drive into her laptop. There, she enlarged the pictures and handed the laptop to her girlfriend. 

"Hope..." Amy says as she swipes through them. 

"I know, I know. They're a bit stalker-like. They aren't even that good, I'll delete them-" 

"NO! These are SO good!" Amy beams. She lets go off the laptop and hops to straddle Hope. "Please don't delete any, Hopey." 

"Oh?" She smirks. They lean closer until...

"HEY GUYS!"

"GIGI GOD DAMN IT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gigi is such a fun character to write like, you could make her snort coke with a unicorn in Narnia and honestly I would believe it.   
> -  
> Anyways thanks for reading bbs :)   
> -  
> And if you haven't, go watch Booksmart, bitches.


End file.
